


Looking Forward, Looking up

by Cee693



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee693/pseuds/Cee693
Summary: Barry and Iris muse about the future and family.Post-3x12





	

It was just her luck that one of Iris's typing arms would be out of commission right when the biggest story in weeks hit Central City.

The Flash vibrating a train full of people and leading them safely through a large pile of rubble and debris was an unbelievable feat even in the age of burning men and sentient sharks.

News outlets of all kinds were clamoring for interviews with eyewitnesses, analyses from experts about how the Flash was able to do what he did and possible sightings of the speedster himself in the days immediately following the incredible rescue.

And Iris was left trying to keep up with all the bustle while working with only one arm and a still-weakened immune system.

But, Barry was lovely and sweet, as usual.

He doted on her and helped her maneuver her day-to-day, helping her get dressed and shower and do basic tasks that were now much harder to do in a bandage.

He also gave her an exclusive interview about the rescue on the train tracks without her even asking.

He basically spent the week following her encounter with Yorkin being the world’s most perfect boyfriend. A title he seemed be the permanent holder of.

He was currently living up to the moniker by drawing Iris a bath while she sat by the tub waiting in her fluffy white robe.

“I feel like I could sleep for days,” Iris said. She tiredly rubbed her feet from her perch on the stool by the bathtub as Barry rummaged through a cabinet in search of her last bath bomb.

“Thank God it’s Friday,” Barry said.

Iris could hear the exhaustion in his voice as well.

It’d been a long, draining week for the both of them and she knew Barry had carried more of the burden of it all on his shoulders.

He had been working hard with Julian for any clues about who the last metahuman husks could belong to.

Nothing had come back from the labs and everyone was growing antsy wondering if it could be the missing piece to the puzzle they were trying to solve about exactly how Savitar escapes his prison by May.

They knew there had to be a reason he chose to restore those specific six people's powers.

Iris shook her head to clear her thoughts.

There was plenty of time for speculation and theories. Tonight, she just wanted to enjoy a relaxing evening.

Barry turned back to her triumphantly holding up the colorful bath orb. He dropped it in the tub and turned on the water before shuffling off to grab Iris’s small rack of essential oils.

By the time the bath was set up and ready to go, Iris was practically falling asleep in her seat.

Barry gently shook her awake and helped walk her over to the edge of the tub.

"So what's this I hear about the Flash almost stealing a baby from a crime scene today?" Iris suddenly remembered what she'd wanted to talk about since earlier that afternoon.

Barry chuckled as he undid the sash of her robe and slid it off her shoulders.

He carefully helped her step into the bathtub and when the hot water reached her neck, Iris leaned back and sighed blissfully.

She closed her eyes and indulged in the silkiness of the water around her.

She felt her muscles relax and the tension of the day slowly fall away.

Barry getting undressed somewhere to her right brought her out of her stupor and reminded her he hadn't answered her question.

"Well?" she pressed. "Am I going to have police showing up looking for you soon or...?

She'd first heard the tale of the Flash almost getting arrested from an eyewitness at the scene of a house fire.

The man had come to CCPN to tell his story to a reporter who'd talked to him earlier, but a news break had left Iris having to interview the man instead.  Even though she was just supposed to be on editing duty while she recovered.

At first she'd been annoyed and bored with the story that seemed to be a run-of-the-mill electrical fire in an upscale apartment complex, but then the man mentioned the Flash freaking out and almost running off with a child at the scene of the fire and Iris's attention, and worry, peaked.

Afterwards, two bank robberies and a metahuman attack downtown had prevented Iris from getting a hold of Barry to make sure he was alright.

Barry sighed and lightly touched her shoulder, gently moving her forward so that he could get in the bathtub behind her.

"It wasn't just an apartment fire," Barry explained once she was settled comfortably against his chest.

"A guy and his girlfriend got high and fell asleep with the stove on. Their baby was right at the kitchen table. He was surrounded by smoke, less than two feet away from the flames," Barry recounted somberly.

"Oh no."

"He was okay," Barry said. "Had to wear an oxygen mask for a little but his lungs were clear."

"So what happened with you and some officers?" Iris inquired.

"The couple wouldn't let the paramedics take the baby to the hospital just to make sure everything was okay," Barry explained. A bit of his annoyance returning.

"Then some neighbors let it slip that they were basically the world's worst parents. Multiple complaints to DCF, a couple of home visits from social workers. Then there was one time the baby was left alone in a car for an hour before the fire department got him out," Barry said.

Iris could hear the anger in his voice.

"How on earth do they still have custody of him? Why didn't DCF take him away? They have no right raising a child," Iris said feeling the same anger Barry was.

"Yeah, well the baby's mother is the county judge's granddaughter so all complaints about the couple have been swept under the rug. And they tried to do it again. At the apartment this afternoon, they tried to lie about what caused the fire and where the baby was. And the social worker that was called didn't want to investigate so I didn't give the baby up until Joe and Cecile showed up. The officers on scene said I could either hand back the baby or get taken in, but Cecile and Joe handled it. Cecile said her office is gonna make that case file a top priority," Barry told her.

"Thank God," Iris said in relief. "And that was really amazing what you did. Not everyone would have done that or cared enough to do the harder thing."

Iris turned her head a little and kissed Barry's arm. "You're a good man, Barry Allen."

Barry smoothed Iris's hair back and kissed her shoulder affectionately.

"Growing up with Joe and before that with my mom and dad, I just forget there are actually people who wouldn't do anything for their child.  Some who don't care whether their children are safe or in danger. Whether they're even alive or dead," Barry said sadly.

Iris nodded. "I completely agree."

"It's just not right," Barry murmured. He was still picturing how scared the little boy had been. How much he'd been shaking when Barry brought him outside. How tightly he'd clung to Barry's suit, refusing to let go until Joe gently peeled him away.

"We're never going to be like that," Barry vowed absent-mindedly. "Our kids are going to be loved and _safe_ ," His voice was soft but sure.

He ran his hand up and down Iris's arm.

It wasn't until he was moving her hair to one side to run her sponge over her shoulder that he realized Iris hadn't spoken for a while.

And then he realized what he'd said.

_Shit._

Was he really the most inconsiderate person alive? What was wrong with him?

How many times was he going to upset her because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, constantly reminding her about a future she thinks she won't live to see?

He dropped his hands from her body and sighed regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Iris," Barry said mournfully. "I don't know why I said that."

Iris didn't respond, but Barry noticed her shoulders had become obviously tense.

"Iris."

After a minute that felt like hours, Iris leaned back into Barry's chest and let out a breath.

"They'll be safe, but we won't be too overbearing," she said simply.

Barry braced.

"And we'll love them more than anything, but we'll teach them how to be their own person early on," Iris said with a nod.

When Barry didn't answer she looked at him from her peripheral. "Right, baby?"

He met her eyes and could see exactly what she wanted from him.

To pretend everything was normal.

And everything was at peace.

And they were just any ordinary couple in love sharing a normal daydream.

"Right," Barry agreed.

"We'll get them into playgroups and preschool early so they learn a lot before most kids their age. Arts, science, writing-they'd like that stuff," Iris said softly.

"But, what if we accidentally make them too independent and self-confident and they stop listening to us and start to talk back?" Barry asked.

Iris knew he was teasing, but she liked that he was relieving the heavy feeling in the air.

"Maybe we should give them to my dad half the time then? Save us from going gray prematurely," Iris joked.

"Not a chance," Barry told her. "I want them all the time. Even if they drive us up a wall. And anyway I have super regenerative cells and you're black so we're going to look this young forever." 

Iris busted out laughing.

"How many will we have?" Barry asked once the laughter died down.

"Five," Iris said immediately. "Five speedster babies."

"Five?!" Barry exclaimed, laughing. "What the-wait _speedster_ babies?! How do we know the kids are gonna be metahumans?"

"They will be," Iris just said confidently. "They'll need to be as fast as possible if your tardiness is hereditary." She reached back and poked his side.

"Fair enough," he conceded. "But we need to negotiate five. That's a lot."

"Fine four," Iris said.

"One," Barry told her.

"One?" Iris asked incredulously. "What are we going to do with one child? What if they don't like us then what? We need backups. And anyway people say only children grow up to be selfish and weird."

"Umm, I'm an only child," Barry reminded her, offended. "And so were you before Wally."

"Yes, but I had a best friend who kept me entertained and taught me how to share. So did you. And now I have Wally. Our child's not going to have that and then they'll resent us for how weird they turned out," Iris said matter-of-factly.

"Fine two," Barry said with mock reluctance.

"Four is such a nice, even number," Iris persuaded.

"So is two!" Barry laughed.

"Barry," Iris started.

"Three?" He compromised.

"Yes," Iris smiled thinking about it. "Three is perfect."

"You know if they're speedsters it's going to be harder to keep them safe," Barry reminded her.

"I know. But we'll manage. I want them to be like you. Your powers are a part of us remember? We need to pass it on," Iris said resolutely.

Barry felt his heart soar when she said that.

When they'd first started dating, even before then, Barry had a sliver of insecurity when it came to him and Iris and his powers.

He'd never forget the way she used to look at the Flash before she knew who he was during late night rendezvous or the way she'd talk about him to anyone who'd listen.

It was always with reverence, amazement, and excitement.

But, once Iris found out the truth, she always seemed careful about how she addressed the Flash.

She was complimentary and still fiercely defensive against anyone who tried to disparage him, but she'd lost that wonder and excitement about him.

And Barry knew it was his fault.

Because of how Iris found out about him.

Because of how he lied to her.

It didn't help the insecure voice in his head when she insisted that they shouldn't talk about the Flash at all on their first date.

But, her confession on the couch last week about sometimes feeling separate from the superhero and her saying she loved every part of him lifted a weight Barry hadn't even realize he'd been carrying for over two years.

Barry turned her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Okay," he agreed when he pulled back. "But, that's all they get from me. I'd want all three of them to be exactly like you in every way."

"Like me?" Iris groaned. "If they're gonna be like me maybe we _should_ stick with one."

Barry entwined their fingers and kissed Iris's hand. "Never. They're going to be the most perfect humans alive."

"Mhm," Iris agreed sarcastically.

"How could they not be?" Barry said seriously. "Their mom's the strongest, kindest, most selfless, and loving person on earth."

Iris felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach that would appear whenever Barry talked about her like this. His voice always got softer and raspier. As if he were in awe of her.

As if she was this magnificent, amazing thing he couldn't believe was real.

"If they're a part of you, they'll only be wonderful," he finished.

Iris didn't know what to say and even if she did, she'd have to wait for her throat not to feel as wobbly to speak.

"Well," she said after a minute. "I hope I can see it in them the way you see it in me."

"You will," Barry assured her. "When it's staring back at you every day, there's no other way to see it."

Iris let out a breath of disbelief and turned around fully, drawing close to Barry so she was straddling his lap.

"You know you're a very smooth talker, Bartholomew," Iris said softly. Though it sounded more like a gentle accusation.

And Barry immediately got that mischievous glint in his eyes. The one he got every time he knew he'd made Iris flustered or speechless or made her face grow hot. Or, as she was doing now, duck her head so he wouldn't notice her misty eyes.

Barry lifted her chin with his finger and smiled at her. "I only speak truth."

Iris didn't rebuff his statement; she only stared at him wondering how it was possible her heart felt like it would burst every time he looked at her.

And Barry ran a hand along the side of her face, wondering the same thing.

"I love you," he said fiercely.

"I love you too," Iris said.

"The future sounds amazing," she said wistfully.

"It'll happen," Barry promised.

Iris nodded in agreement. "I know."

She leaned down and kissed him, her lips quickly going from soft and sensual to hungry.

Barry kissed her back, using his tongue to easily pry her lips open, taking just as much as she gave him.

But, Barry was torn between wanting to live in their musings for a little while longer and wanting to rinse off and speed them into their bedroom.

Thankfully Iris allowed both by moving her attention to his jaw and then his neck.

"So that's all decided then?" He asked breathlessly. "Three speedster children that are spitting images of their mother?"

"Two more things to work out: are they all girls or all boys and where will we live?" She said.

"Two boys and a girl," Barry said thoughtfully. "And we'll live wherever you want."

"I want to live by the ocean," Iris said against his skin.

"Coast City then? It's close enough to visit here whenever we want," Barry said.

Iris pulled back and looked at him. She smiled brightly and nodded. "Perfect."

Then her hand wandered down his chest, past his stomach slowly, teasing, until her fingers found where he was already throbbing for her and Barry reached around her. He grabbed the shower head and turning on the faucet as fast as he could. 

 

Hours later, Barry peppered kisses along Iris's bare back while she tried to catch her breath.

She used what little strength she had left to nudge his head away from her when it became clear he was trying for some sort of world record.

"I need sleep, Barry," she groaned tiredly.

Barry finally gave up when she wouldn't budge and plopped down next to her on the bed.

"Did I hurt you," Barry asked, a little out of breath himself.

"No," she huffed and held up her arm. "But, I can't wait for this dumb bandage to come off though. I can't do _anything_ the way I want to. I hate it."

"You don't like me helping you get dressed in the morning?" Barry asked, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"You mean you making me five minutes late every day? I like it but my boss doesn't," Iris said wryly.

Barry shrugged. He leaned down and kissed Iris's bandaged hand.

He turned off his side lamp and pulled the covers over both of them, quickly making sure Iris's hurt arm wasn't caught in the sheets.

"You know we forgot to factor McSnurtle into our plans," Barry mused after a few minutes of quiet. "What if she has something to say about sharing a house with three more people?"

"You and that turtle I swear," Iris shook her head.

She yawned and turned to face Barry, though she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"She couldn't make it in the big ocean if she ever wanders off. She'll die," Barry said.

And Iris would've liked to say he was only teasing, but she wasn't sure.

Barry really loved that turtle. Like _really_ loved her.

Even though she bit Iris any chance she got and pretended to be asleep whenever Iris tried to bond with her.

"I'll make sure she never gets lost. And I'll fend off any bigger turtles or sharks or whales that will try to eat her. Me and the kids," Iris promised, barely awake now.

Barry sighed and thanked her.

His eyes were growing heavy too.

So he pulled Iris into him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My heroes," he said sleepily into her neck.

 


End file.
